Buku Catatan
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: [REWRITE] Tulisan-tulisan aneh ditemukan dalam buku catatan Naruto. [SasuNaru]


**Buku Catatan**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, aneh, gaje, siapkan kantung muntah

_Enjoy_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malam ini,_

_benda putih dingin kembali turun sedikit lebat._

_Taman batu ala Jepang yang berada di hadapanku telah tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh warna putih tanpa noda._

**.**

_Namun,_

_ada tiga warna lain yang menarik perhatianku selain warna putih keabadian._

_Hitam dari helaian rambut seseorang._

_Abu-abu dari kimono yang dipakainya._

_Biru tua dari haori yang menggantung pada kedua bahu miliknya._

**.**

_Sosok itu,_

_memiliki warna kulit nyaris menyamai butiran-butiran salju._

_Kedua kelopak mata miliknya tertutup,_

_menjiwai setiap alunan nada merdu yang terdengar dari sebuah flute yang sedang dimainkannya._

**.**

_Bibirku mengulas sebuah senyum._

_Sosoknya benar-benar terlihat sangat indah dan misterius._

**.**

_Seandainya detak jantungku masih ada,_

_mungkin kini akan berdetak dalam tempo cepat seiring dengan permainan musik yang membuat sepasang iris biruku menatap kagum._

**.**

_Sasuke..._

_Itulah nama dari sosok pemuda yang membuat pandanganku terpaku semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu._

**.**

_Ketika untaian nada indah berakhir,_

_ia pun memperlihatkan sepasang iris hitamnya._

_Iris hitam dingin,_

_sama seperti dinginnya salju yang aku rasakan sebelum napas terakhir._

**.**

_Dalam tempo sedang,_

_kedua kaki miliknya melangkah tenang menuju tepat ke arahku._

_Dan pada saat langkah kaki ketujuh,_

_tubuhku pun tertembus begitu saja oleh sosoknya._

**.**

_Seandainya aku masih hidup,_

_akan kuberikan ia pelukan hangat sebagai hadiah atas permainan flute-nya yang begitu memanjakan indera pendengaranku._

_Atau mungkin..._

_Sebuah ciuman singkat..._

**.**

_Tapi sayang,_

_hal itu hanya akan menjadi keinginan tak tersampaikan bagi Uzumaki Naruto ini._

Uchiha Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pada bagian halaman belakang buku catatan yang ia pinjam dari Naruto terdapat untaian kalimat yang bisa membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas. Berpikir sejenak, ia menyunggingkan seringaian lebar setelah terlintas sebuah pemikiran di dalam otaknya. "Karena aku sudah selesai menyalinnya, sebaiknya aku segera mengembalikan buku catatan ini pada Si _Dobe_," gumam Sasuke yang lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keheningan.

- Yakumo -

_Sasuke..._

_Andaikan saja kau sebuah ramen,_

_maka aku akan memakan ramen tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan._

_Aku akan menikmati tiap detik di mana setiap bagian dirimu menjadi satu dengan lambung serta ususku._

_Menikmati saat bagian dirimu yang istimewa diolah menjadi energi dan darah bagi tubuhku._

**.**

_Sasuke..._

_Andaikan saja kau sebuah ramen,_

_mungkin aku akan menaruhmu di dalam lemari pendingin._

_Aku akan menunggumu dengan setia._

_Menunggu saat kau sedikit demi sedikit menjadi beku dan terawetkan dengan sempurna._

**.**

_Sasuke..._

_Andaikan kau sebuah ramen,_

_aku akan memakanmu tanpa sisa._

_Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan setiap bagian dari dirimu,_

_karena kau adalah ramen terlezat yang pernah aku makan seumur hidupku._

Uzumaki Naruto, hanya dapat membisu dengan wajah pucat ketika ia menemukan untaian kalimat aneh pada bagian halaman belakang buku catatan miliknya. "A—Apa ini...? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menulis hal aneh seperti ini." Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah _horror_ sewaktu ia memeriksa buku catatannya yang lain dan kembali menemukan untaian kalimat asing yang selalu tertera pada bagian halaman belakangnya.

_Aku duduk seorang diri di bawah rindangnya Pohon Sakura._

_Menikmati keheningan malam_

_ditemani oleh cahaya redup bulan purnama._

_Cahaya yang membuka kembali peti memoriku yang berharga._

_Di mana hanya ada seorang pemuda yang kucinta._

**.**

_Wahai kelopak bunga indah yang berguguran,_

_jika kau mendengarkan bisikan hatiku,_

_sampaikanlah pesan rinduku lewat angin yang berhembus._

**.**

_Pesan berisi cinta dan kasih sayang,_

_hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke-ku seorang._

"Gombal," Naruto bergumam pelan. Tanpa menyadari jika sosok transparan yang berada di dekatnya kini menyipit tajam. Sosok penghuni sebelumnya yang mati bunuh diri karena depresi berat akibat perlakuan kasar kedua orangtuanya. Siapa yang menyangka setahun ia menjadi arwah gentayangan, akhirnya ada juga sebuah keluarga aneh yang mau membeli rumah tempatnya mengakhiri hidup. Padahal kebanyakan orang pasti segera mengurungkan niat mereka setelah mendengar cerita seram yang melatar-belakangi rumah Keluarga Haruno.

Sosok itu tak lama kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah panik Naruto saat membaca untaian kalimat absurd yang melibatkan ciuman, bokong, serta 'kejantanan'. Apalagi di sana jelas-jelas tertulis nama miliknya dan Sasuke yang kali ini menjadi tokoh utama cerita dua halaman penuh.

_"HOLY SHIT!"_

_Ting__—__ Tong!_

Bel pintu depan berbunyi, Naruto pun terbangun dari rasa _shock_-nya.

_Ting__—__ Tong!_

"I-Iya...! Tunggu sebentar!" Masih menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan besar di dalam pikiran, Naruto segera bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar, menuruni tangga, terjatuh pada anak tangga kedua dari bawah, lalu berakhir terbentur cukup keras ke atas lantai kayu.

_**BRUGH!**_

"Sa—Sakiiiiiit!" seru Naruto sambil mengusap tengah dahinya yang tampak memerah.

"Naruto...? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dari balik pintu setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup lantang.

"A—Aku tidak apa-apa! Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tangga. _'Aneh... Tadi seperti ada yang mendorong tubuhku dari belakang...'_ Terdiam sejenak, ia pun bangkit berdiri. _'Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja...'_ Setengah berlari, Naruto beranjak menuju pintu depan, menyisakan keberadaan transparan yang terkikik geli sambil mengekori tiap gerak-geriknya.

Berapa kalipun menjahili Naruto, tidak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan. Ekspresi maupun tingkah laku remaja pirang tersebut selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum senang. Apa begini perasaan dari seorang kakak yang sangat suka menjahili adiknya? Ah, tidak, tidak. Naruto bukanlah adiknya. Si Pirang itu hanya penghuni baru rumah tempat tinggalnya. Namun entah mengapa, sejak pertama kali melihat remaja itu, sejak mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, rasa sayang di hatinya tumbuh kian membesar. Bukan perasaan antara seorang pria dan wanita, melainkan perasaan sayang seperti sebuah 'keluarga'. Dan sebagai seorang 'kakak', ia tentu penasaran mengenai hubungan asmara dari 'Sang Adik'.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau 'adiknya' ini ternyata punya perasaan khusus pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang merupakan teman satu sekolah, tetangga yang berjarak empat rumah, sekaligus rival abadi...?! Ia bahagia! Ia bahagia sekali! Sampai akhirnya kebahagiaan tersebut berubah menjadi rasa kesal saat melihat hubungan keduanya yang terus berjalan di tempat selama satu tahun.

Ck...! Yang benar saja? Padahal ia yakin seratus persen kalau remaja bernama Sasuke itu punya perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Ia juga yakin kalau kunjungan dengan alasan mengembalikan buku catatan sebenarnya merupakan _modus_ untuk menemui Naruto. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali?

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Kalau terus seperti ini, keinginannya untuk menikmati adegan _yaoi_ akan hilang tertiup angin. Masa-masa yang dijalaninya setelah mati tidak akan menarik layaknya rumput kering.

Jika Sasuke menggunakan buku catatan sebagai kamuflase niat terselubung, maka ia juga akan menggunakan benda yang sama untuk mendongkrak hubungan mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa minggu mempelajari tulisan Naruto, menulis kalimat-kalimat picisan yang membuatnya mendadak terserang gatal, ia pun tidak lupa membubuhkan sedikit kekuatan hantunya agar tulisan yang ia buat tidak dapat dilihat sampai target bernama Uchiha Sasuke membuka halaman belakang dari salah satu buku catatan yang ia tulisi.

Dan sekarang, tiba saatnya untuk menikmati hasil dari jerih payahnya...

- Yakumo -

_Cklek—!_

_Krieeet..._

Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Sepasang iris hitam itu mengedarkan pandangan setelah berada di dalam rumah bertingkat dua yang memiliki bangunan sederhana.

"Rumahmu sepi," gumam Sasuke.

"Kedua orangtuaku sedang pergi ke pemandian air panas," jawab Naruto sambil menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku malas."

"Kalau begitu, situasinya sangat sempurna."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Sempurna...? Untuk apa?"

"Sempurna untuk membuat keinginan tak tersampaikanmu menjadi kenyataan." Sasuke menyerahkan buku catatan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau ternyata punya sisi melankolis seperti ini." Si Pirang menerima buku catatan tersebut dengan tangan gemetar.

Ia pun cepat-cepat membuka halaman terakhir.

Dugaannya tepat.

Lagi-lagi, untaian kalimat aneh tertulis rapi pada kertas bergaris itu.

_'I_—_Ini memang tulisan tanganku. Tapi_—_'_

"Aku telah memendam perasaan ini padamu. Namun sekarang, aku akan mengatakan hal yang kusimpan baik-baik di dalam hatiku." Sasuke beranjak mendekat, membuat degup jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Tubuh Sang Malaikat membeku,

terpaku pada sorot tajam Sang Iblis yang menembus kalbu.

Jemari dingin mengusap permukaan bibir lembut,

diiringi oleh deru napas yang saling beradu,

membisikan kata-kata semanis madu.

**.**

Kontrak kekasih dibuat,

janji setia pun diucapkan,

sebelum akhirnya disegel oleh ciuman hangat,

dihiasi jeritan histeria sosok tak kasatmata penuh bahagia.

_"KYAAAAAA~!"_ Haruno Sakura, arwah penasaran, mati tidak sah, mengaku sebagai seorang 'kakak' yang disetujui secara sepihak, kini berbinar senang melihat hasil kerja kerasnya memberikan kepuasan. Di hadapannya, terpampanglah pemandangan romantis yang menimbulkan iri hati. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mendoakan untuk mereka sebuah ikatan abadi.

"Fufufufufu... Mulai sekarang, sepertinya aku akan lebih menikmati saat-saat menjadi hantu gentayangan."

Keberadaan transparan melayang pergi menuju lantai dua. Setelah sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna, sosoknya pun melayang kembali menembus benda penghalang di dekatnya._ "Nah... bagusnya aku menulis apa lagi, ya?"_ Sepasang iris _emerald_ melirik ke arah sebuah buku catatan bersampul kelabu. Buku itupun kemudian melayang terbang ke atas sebuah meja. Halaman demi halaman buku terbuka, hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika memperlihatkan halaman terakhir.

_Hari ini,_

_cuaca sangat cerah._

_Langit biru bersih tanpa awan menghiasi pagi hari di Kota Biei._

_Kota yang selalu menjadi tempat penantianku akan sosok seorang pemuda._

**.**

_Kini,_

_aku berdiri di tengah bukit bunga._

_Bukit di mana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya._

**.**

_Pemandangan yang alami,_

_udara yang segar,_

_memberikan ketenangan akan kekacauan di dalam hatiku._

**.**

_Sasuke..._

_Setiap hari, aku selalu menunggu._

_Menunggu sosokmu muncul di hadapanku,_

_tersenyum padaku,_

_lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut._

Tulisan tangan gadis berambut _pink_ berhenti. Ia bisa meniru tulisan Naruto tanpa cacat. Seringaian mesum ala _Fujoshi_ akut pun tersungging pada bibir merah cherry pucat.

_Tertanda,_

_Uzumaki Naruto dengan penuh cinta..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N: **Eer... Aku sadar ceritanya norak. Susunan kalimatnya memalukan... Orz Tapi, makasih banget yang udah mau baca nyampe akhir *nyodorin jus jeruk ke _readers_ buat penghilang rasa mual*

_Jaa Ne_... Orz


End file.
